


Are You Gonna Kiss Me or What?

by lovethecoat51



Series: song fics [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me or What?

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Jim drunkenly slurs their third week at the academy after he and Bones stagger out of yet another bar.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Jim whispers after he tells Bones everything: about his father, about Frank, about all the scars that mar his skin, about his feelings.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Jim demands when he bounds into their dorm room, decked out in command gold for the very first time.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Jim asks after he wakes up from his coma and Spock has left the room.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Jim grins after he slides that little gold band on Bones’ finger.


End file.
